You Belong With Me
by Violet-Eclipse
Summary: Joey lives in a foster home, at school he's an outcast. His one friend is the popular Seto, the schools all-star lacrosse player and his next door neighbor. Joey is deeply in love with him but he's dating the head cheerleader Tea. With only the written messages they share during the night, could Seto feel the same way? Not a songfic, Inspired by the 'You Belong with Me' music video


Disclaimer – Sadly Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine

* Rating is T

* * *

**A-Note: **Hey guys this is my first oneshot! Sorry I've been gone for so long but university is way more work then I originally though:P But I'm back for a while anyway, hope you guys like this:) It's AU and peoples are very OOC:P. Sorry for grammar, spelling, etc.

_Written_ _Messages_

* * *

**Summary: **Joey lives in a foster home and at school he's an outcast. His one friend is the popular Seto, the schools all-star lacrosse player and his next door neighbor. Joey is deeply in love with him but he's dating the schools head cheerleader Tea. With only the written messages they share during the night, could Seto feel the same way? Not songfic, Inspired by the 'You Belong with Me' music video.

* * *

**You Belong With Me**

The loud Banging woke Joey from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes then opened them; he let out a small sigh "It really wasn't a nightmare". The loud bang caused him to look at the door.

"Boy get your ass out of bed! You have to leave in 30 minutes!" Joey cringed as Harold stomped away. He got out of bed and got ready for the day.

Once he had cloths on and he tamed his blonde hair as much as he could, he opened his curtain. He saw the pale beauty in the other house and couldn't stop himself from blushing. He pulled his eyes away and began to walk to the door when a familiar dizzy feeling washed over him due to his lack of sleep. Joey couldn't remember the last time he had slept well; his dreams were always plagued with nightmares or images of things that would never be his.

When he made it down stares he began to pick at the cold oatmeal that was sitting in front of him. Harold had just had come out of the bathroom and went to the fridge.

"We're out of juice!" he glared at Joey, Samantha just walked in as he said this, she sighed.

"We're out of a lot of things lately", she said also looking at Joey.

"Were you up late again last night?" Harold said as if he was the scum of the Earth, "No wonder you're such a pain to wake up in the morning". He said before Joey could even answer his question.

"Well you won't have to put up with the pain for much longer sweetheart Joey's moving out in 3 months, right dear" She said as if she cared.

"I'm moving out next month actually" he said but they ignored him.

"What are we going to do without that extra $500 a month?" Harold asked frantically.

"May I be excused" Joey said as he got up before even waiting to get an answer, both of his foster parents continued talking as if he never even left. He felt sick to his stomach he tried hard some days to convince himself that after 10 years together they may feel something for him but they crush those hopes every time they open their mouths.

Looking next door he saw the love of his life standing there looking like a god. He put a fake smile on his face and walked up to him.

"Good morning Seto, how are you?" Joey tried very hard not to sound so happy to see him.

"Hey Puppy, I'm pissed that the night is so bloody short! I fucking can't wait for high school to end." He sighed, "You?"

Joey grinned at his antics and the nickname, he knew it was silly but he couldn't help but think it made him special to Seto. Most people thought Seto was a total ass but they were either to afraid of crossing him or too big of a fan of his to say anything. Seto was the schools all-star lacrosse player; he got college offers from pretty much every school. "I'm great can't wait to be done with high school too", Joey smiled again…it was really hard not to when Seto was around.

Joey was about to start up another conversation with Seto when a car pulled up. When Seto hopped in he was greeted with a 'you're my property' kiss from his girlfriend Tea. She was the schools head cheerleader and the biggest bitch you'll ever have the pleasure of knowing. All the boys wanted to screw her and girls wanted to be her. People were assuming they would go off to college together but with her grades and personality she'd be lucky to survive one interview.

"You want a ride Puppy?" Seto asked, he received a 'fuck off' glare from Tea and turned down the offer.

"No thanks I'd rather walk" Joey said giving Seto a small smile, Tea's grin reached both of her ears. This happened every morning; he didn't know why Seto was with her.

The walk to school was a long one but Joey didn't mind because it gave him time to think. Like usual his mind was flooded with Seto. He was Joey's best and only friend; every time Joey thought of how their relationship started he smiled. It was four months after he'd moved in. He was in his room doing homework and when he 'happened' to look in Seto's window he saw it.

'_What did you get for number six?'_ written in a note book in blue marker.

Joey picked up a spare book and wrote _'B'_ and that's how there late night message conversations began.

At one point Seto asked why don't they just text Joey replied _'I don't have a phone and please don't ask why I really don't feel like talking about it kay?'_ and it was never brought it up again. Joey had no idea when he fell for Seto all he knew is that he fell hard.

Once Joey made it to school the day went to hell. He was picked on in every class and spent the rest of his time alone. When the final bell rang he ran he ran out of his last class, once he was out of the building he began walking once more, happy to be free of hell number two but he wasn't in any rush to get back to number one

Once Joey was in his room he changed out of his uncomfortable school cloths and into some pajamas, he sat down to start his homework. The house was quiet; he assumed that his foster parents were working the night shift again.

The whole time he was doing his homework he let his eyes travel over to Setp's room hoping that soon the lights would pop on and he would be there. It was about 10 pm when that happened, he finished his homework hours ago and was watching Howls Moving Castle when the lights popped on and he could see Seto walking in looking pissed and arguing on the phone with someone.

Joey picked up his special note pad; after it happened the first time he'd gone out and gotten one for talking with Seto. He wrote _'Are you okay? What happened?'_ He put the message down and waited until Seto got off the phone, he didn't want to interrupt the conversation he was having.

Seto's conversation went on for a while and only got more heated when in was finally over he threw his phone on the bed and put his head in his hands. Joey took this as his cue and held up the message and waited. When Seto finally looked up he smiled and began writing a message.

'_Tea's being a bigger bitch then normal'._ Seto held up with a sad smirk. He sat down on his window seat and put headphones in his ears. When he laid his face in his hand and looked over with a smile, Joey realised that he'd stared for too long and quickly began writing something down as his cheeks turned a bright red.

'_Sorry :( Wish there was something that I could do to help'_. Joey showed him the message with his own sad smirk. Seto smiled and Joey felt his heart begin to race.

'_Since you asked, would you mind walking to school with me tomorrow?'_ Joey felt like his cheeks were on fire, he only managed to nod. Seto seeing this smiled and waved goodbye and shut his curtain for the night. Joey wanted to slap himself for acting like a love struck child, he kept repeating to himself that the only reason Seto asked him was because he lived right next door.

Once the sad truth set in Joey looked at the curtain closed window with sad eyes, he began to write one last message to Seto. _'I Love You'_ was written on the note pad and Joey turned it towards the window with sad eyes before laying the book down and climbing into bed.

When Joey opened his eyes he was staring at himself, he knew he was dreaming and tried with all of his might to wake up before it started. "Aww how pathetic, you got all goo-goo eyed over a simple ten minute walk to school. What did you think is going to happen? He'd look past your below average looks and see an interesting personality? News flash you have so much baggage your so called family are counting the minutes until you leave and expect someone as amazing as him will love you with all of the shit you have going on?" Joey tried to block out the talking but how do you stop listening to yourself? Like always after a while it he knew it was true. "No one will ever love me…I'm always going to be alone", Joey looked up to see Seto hold out a hand to help him up. It was then Joey noticed he was on the floor; he forced a sad smile to his face and took the hand. Once he was on his feet he looked up to see Seto's eyes become cold, Seto then pushed him and Joey felt his head hit something hard, as he slowly began to lose consciousness the last thing he heard was Seto's voice "like I would ever want a filthy mutt like you".

When Joey opened his eyes again he couldn't stop the sob that came out of his mouth or the tears that began to fall from his eyes. He looked at the bright red numbers that told him it was 3:00am and felt like slapping himself for being so stupid, that he could even sleep. He turned his light and saw the note pad and the tears erupted from his eyes again. All he could do wrap his arms around his legs and rested his head on his knees and let the tears fall. Joey did not notice the blue eyes filled with worry watching him from the other window.

Joey couldn't get back to sleep after the nightmare, every time he closed his eyes he would see Seto staring at him with such hate. When Harold came in to wake him up he didn't want to move. He was slower getting ready today, not even the excitement of walking with Seto could cheer him up. When he got down stares he decided to skip breakfast altogether, since he didn't feel like getting reminded how unloved he was twice in one day.

When Joey looked next door he was surprized to see Seto waiting for him since it was at least fifteen minutes earlier then they usually left. When Seto noticed Joey he gave him a sad smile and Joey though he could see worry in those eyes but decided Seto must be worried how his relationship with Tea will turn out. "Hey Puppy, you're out here early, everything okay?"

Joey hated how his heart constricted and the cold shiver that passed through him at the thought that Seto could actually worry about him. But he all he could do was keep repeating the same phrase over and over in his head 'I've always been and always will be alone'. "Morning Seto, yeah everything is fine, I slept really well last night so I got up early". Joey lied with a fake smile.

"That's good", Seto said with his eyes still filled with worry. Joey decided to take this opportunity focus on something else other than the voice in his mind.

"Don't worry about your relationship with Tea okay Seto? I'm sure everything will work out; I mean you guys have been together forever. I'm sure you've been through rougher patches then this before". Joey said with a genuine smile, if he couldn't be happy he was going to make damn well sure that Seto was going to be.

"Huh?" Seto said confused. He finally got what Joey was saying, "Oh, yeah I'm sure things between me and her will play out like there meant to. I'm actually worried about…the game, it's a lot of pressure, everyone is expecting me to win the game for them". Seto said very deep into thought about something.

Joey smiled at him, "You don't need to worry about that. You're amazing at lacrosse…and everything else you do". Joey said with a smile, he was hopping that he didn't sound like some love struck fangirl.

Seto stopped and turned toward Joey with a smile on his face and pulled him into a hug. "Thanks Joey, no one's ever told me something like that just to make me feel better…it's usually to butter me up". Joey was in heaven, he felt like he was home for the first time in his life when he was in Seto's arms. "You're such a good friend". Seto said pulling away and just like that Joey was dragged back to reality where he felt 'homeless' again.

Joey plastered a fake smile on his face again and patted Seto on the back, "what are friends for".

Seto smiled at him, "you're going to be at the game tonight right? It's my last one and it would mean a lot if you were there". Seto said still smiling, Joey could only nod. When the school came in to view both boys walked the rest of the way silently as the minds were plagued with thoughts of the other.

The day went by in a blur for Joey between his lack of sleep and the euphoria he felt from hugging Seto he didn't absorb one thing from classes today. Like icing on a cake Joey's last class got out early so he decided to wait outside on the bench for Seto so they could walk home together. He'd had only been there for about ten minutes when he saw Seto walking out of school talking to Tea. When they were in full view she pulled him in for a kiss that he seemed to have no trouble responding to. Joey felt sick and the dizziness was getting worse, he knew it was stupid for him to feel this way Seto wasn't and never will be his…he was hers. He felt like he was going to fall down until he felt familiar hands steading him and Seto's comforting voice asking him if him if he was okay.

"Oh, I'm fine Seto just got up to fast that's all", Joey said in a joking way. Seto didn't seem to buy it.

"It's a good think Tea offered to take us home". Seto said, his voice dripping with relief.

"Thanks Tea but I'm fine it's better if I walk this off, it's not the first time this has happened to me. You guys go on without me". Joey said with a smile even though a small part of him was dying on the inside every time he thought of those two together. He quickly reminded himself that the important thing was that Seto was happy.

Seto looked like he was about to protest but was dragged away by Tea before he had a chance to say anything about it. When Tea was shaving him in the car and trying to force her lips on his he managed to shout out and ask Joey if he was still coming to the game tonight? Joey just got his nod in before the car drove away and once again Joey was left alone as the voice in his head began to replay again.

Once Joey was in the safety of his own room the tears began to fall again, he knew that he should get some rest if he was going to go to the game tonight but he was too afraid to live through that nightmare again. Once he hear Harold and Samantha leave he went down to the kitchen, made some coffee hoping that would keep him awake and sat down and did his homework hoping that it would take his mind off of the nightmare.

When Joey got everything done he got in the shower and dressed for the game. When he was ready he noticed Seto sitting in his window seat holding up the message _'Awesome you're going:) Want a ride there with me and Tea?'_

Joey smiled at Seto and let himself think for a few minutes that Seto was worried about him before writing _'Yes I'm going:p No that's fine prefer to walk, now go kick ass:)'_ Joey could have sworn Seto looked upset for a moment but quickly changed his mind blaming it on his stupid hopes.

All of the walking Joey was doing today was really taking a toll on him. He didn't really pay attention to the game, he only focused on Seto. He sat away from everyone else so no one would notice how excited he got when Seto did the simplest thing. The game eventually came down to a tie and Joey watched Seto closely and realised how truly beautiful his movements were while playing the game he got so distracted that he didn't realise when Seto scored the winning goal.

Joey stayed in his spot figuring that he would try to congratulate Seto after everyone else was done. He kept his eyes on Seto; he was happy and seemed to be looking for someone. Joey let himself think for a moment that it was him and felt so stupid after when Seto's eyes were directed towards the cheerleaders. Joey got up to leave he couldn't handle Tea being all over Seto again he would just congratulate him tomorrow. He kept his eyes on Seto as he walked down the bleachers but stopped when he noticed the hurt expression on Seto's face. Following the others eyes he noticed that Tea was making out with some other guy. The two of them were in a heated argument when Joey reached the ground and that's when his eyes met Seto's. He mouthed "I'm sorry" and waved goodbye before turning around and leaving.

Once Joey was behind the bleachers away from everyone else he heard someone following him and his heart sped up thinking Seto was coming after him but when he turned around he was met with a very pissed off Tea.

"It's your fucking fault we're having problems!" She screamed at him. Joey was about to ask how it was but she cut him off. "You and your pathetic attempts to steal him from me! You're not even worth a second glance how in hell do you think you're good enough for him!" Neither of the two noticed that Seto was hiding on the side of the bleachers listening to Tea bitch at Joey. When he was about to go give the girl a piece of his mind he was stopped by the sound of Joey's voice.

"Don't you think I know I'm not good enough for him? I'm not as stupid as you think I am. I know that he'll never want me…and no one else will either. But that doesn't mean that I don't want him to be happy. I know I can't make that happen and I damn well know that you can't, so just leave me the hell alone and if you care about Seto you'll let him find whoever he needs to find to be happy." Joey had tears running down his face and using the last ounce of strength he had left he ran for home.

Tea was about to go after the boy for even thinking that she didn't love Seto, I mean she only kissed the other guy to make Seto realise that she was an in-demand girl. When she was about take off a hand stopped he that came with a voice that chilled her to her core "Don't even think about going after my Puppy fucking bitch!"

When Joey made it to his room the tears wear still flowing from his eyes. He clasped on his bed and lost the will to fight sleep any longer. He woke up to the yell of Harold's voice again calling him up and replied by saying he was sick and wasn't going today. Harold replayed with a mutter of "lazy feel loading brat".

Once his door was shut Joey managed to get up, the nightmare was different this time he was simply alone, he could see people but they couldn't see him. Since it wasn't much different from his life now he managed to get three hours of sleep before Seto entered his dream and began to talk to Tea about what a useless mutt he was. Normally he wouldn't miss school but there was only half a day today because the prom committee needed to set up for the dance tonight.

Joey spent the day trying to get more sleep and he did but only for a moment before some Seto hating him dream woke him up. Before he knew it school was let out for the day and Seto was home writing a message to him. _'Why weren't you in school today? I had to walk there by myself:('_

Joey felt like crying again, he completely forgot Seto's problems with Tea, he mental added terrible friend to his list of faults. _'I'm sorry:( I wasn't feeling well. That's why I left last night without_ _congratulating you...you were awesome by the way:) Shouldn't you be getting ready for prom, future king?'_ I showed him the message with a small smile.

Seto smiled back at him. _'Shouldn't you be getting ready too?'_ Seto said smiling back at Joey, he had a weird mixture of worry and something Joey didn't recognise in his eyes.

He frowned, _'You should go, we can both go solo:)'_. He grinned at Joey. Joey really wanted to go but he couldn't bear the thought of going there and seeing so many girls all over Seto.

'_Solo? Shouldn't you being going with Tea? Did something happen? Sorry Seto but I just don't see a reason to go_:(_'_ Joey gave him a frown and when he read the message he looked so sad it broke Joey's heart.

'_Let's not talk about Tea, but I'm solo tonight. Is me wanting you to go a good enough reason?'_ He looked hopeful when he showed Joey the message and words cannot describe how badly Joey wanted to say yes, but even though Joey wanted him to be happy with someone else he doesn't think he can handle being his wingman tonight.

'_Sorry Seto I have to go…have an awesome night'. _Joey couldn't stop the tears from staining the paper he just hoped that Seto doesn't see him or them. He left the book in the window and walk away from it and drop down to the floor and cry.

When the tears finally stop Joey looked at the time and notice that the dance starts in half an hour. He peeked over to Seto's window and saw that he was almost ready. When he notices him he picks up his book and places it in the window and left. _'Please come, I really need you to be there…will you come for me?'_ Joey stared at the message and took a deep breath and get ready.

Before he left his room he grabbed his _'I Love You'_ page, fold it up and place it in his pocket. The walk to school felt like it took forever. When he remembered what he looked like in this tux, he felt like he was purposely giving his bullies material to pick on him with for the remaining weeks of school. When he entered the dance everyone stared at him and he realised he must look worse than he thought. He quickly hurried to find Seto and when he did his heart shatters, Tea has her arms wrapped around him and their lips were locked in an intense kiss. When his eyes meet Joey's they widen. All Joey could think was: I guess I really do look bad in this. He turned to leave letting the paper fall from his hand, he desperately tried to get out of there before he can give those bastards the pleasure of seeing him cry.

Once he was outside he made it to the bench and couldn't hold the tears back anymore. He was thankful that the doors were closed for the night so no one arriving would see him cry. He pulled his legs close and his mind keeps telling him how stupid he was for actually thinking Seto liked him. His crying covered the footsteps of the person approaching so he didn't hear them until their arms were wrapped around him.

"I knew my Puppy would follow his master", Seto said as he held Joey closer. Joey's head began to ache, he was so confused…was even his friend…did he think I'm some obedient slave? Joey couldn't stop the sob from escaping his throat. When Seto pulled away and looked Joey in the eye he still had worry and that strange other emotion filling those blue orbs.

"Puppy please do not cry anymore, Tea's a bitch she just grabbed me and kissed me…I didn't want her to…what is it?" Joey looked at him and through his tears he could see the paper in Seto's hand. Then it all made sense Joey thought, he thinks I'm sick and wants to know what's up with that. When Joey realised this it made everything worse…he wants to use that to make me obey him.

"I'm sorry Seto's I didn't mean to ruin your night with that, you should just go back to the prom I'm sure one of your friends will sneak you back in and don't worry I get it I'll do whatever you say just don't tell anyone about that I have hard time as it is dealing with bullies I don't need more…I'll stay out of your life I promise". Joey managed to get that out with only a few hiccups and sniffs. Joey couldn't bring himself to look at him he got up to leave but Seto pulled him back into his arms again.

"I don't give a damn about the prom, wait? What are you talking about? What bullies? Who's been hurting my Puppy! W-what y-you can't leave m-me…p-please don't go…I love you too much to ever let you go" Joey realised he wasn't the only one crying this time but was in shock and could only think: it can't be true.

"Seto I get it you're going through a break up, but I can't be rebound sex…we both no you can't love me I'm completely worth-". Joey didn't get to finish the sentence because Seto cut him off.

"I never want to hear you say that again! Any of it! Your mine! And I won't let you be with anyone else, I know I've left you alone for so long but I promise I won't ever do it again, just please give me another chance". Seto and Joey were now looking into each other eyes but Seto still held on to him like he was the most precious thing to him. So many things were going through Joeys head: just can't believe him…he can't love me.

"Seto you shouldn't be with me I'm not good enough for you…I have so much baggage and your special and deserve someone who's amazing". Joey forced himself to break eye contact with Seto but he wrapped one arm around Joey's waste holding him close and uses the other to make Joey look at him again.

"I'd like to see the fool who tries to show me someone more amazing then you and who ever told my Puppy that you weren't good enough for me is going to fucking know it when I find them!" He never took his eyes off Joey for a moment Joey tried to break away from Seto but with how tired he was he just didn't have the strength. "Please don't go! Why can't you see that I love you?" Seto looks down into Joey's eyes and Joey sees something spark in Seto's eyes as he leads down and connects their lips.

Nothing had ever felt so right to Joey and he desperately wanted to let himself believe that Seto could actually love him but he knew that Seto deserved someone better. When they parted Seto had a the happiest smile Joey had ever seen plastered on his face and Joey couldn't control himself anymore and just wrapped his arms around Seto and buried his face in Seto's chest. "That was better than I ever dreamed and you know I love you", Joey said looking up into Seto's eyes "but you can do so much better than me…and I'm not worth the trouble of coming out to your parents and you will probably get tired of me in like a week or two anyway…but it's okay, I'm used to being alone". Joey tried so hard to not let Seto see that with every word he spoke he was crushing his own heart piece by piece. When he was finally able to move out of Seto's grip he felt every chance he had at happiness disappear with every inch they got father away from each other.

Once he was far enough away to see Seto's eyes he froze. Joey had never seen Seto so pissed, "Joey I love you but get this through you head. I love you, I will only ever you, you are mine and I am never letting you go or be alone again. I don't care if you're used to being alone. I will spend every last moment I have left to live with you until the mere thought of you being alone makes your run into my arms. Now this is important I know I only realised that I loved you a few days ago but I've known it deep down for so long…the thought of you in the arms of anyone used to make me feel weird, now if I ever see it I'm going to need you to stop me from ripping their arms off. When it comes to my parents or anyone else I don't give a shit! your mine and on one is going to take you away from me. And lastly I never want the thought of me getting of you or not wanting you to ever enter your mind again!" Joey was wide eyed and speechless he didn't know what to say. Seto took this as Joey trying to think of so other ridiculous reason on why they couldn't be together pulled a pile of folded paper out of his jacket pocket and put them in Joey's hands. "Look at those and if that isn't enough tell me what I need to do to make you see that I will never, want or need someone else besides you.

Joey unfolded and looked through the papers only to discover that they were all _'I Love You'_ papers like his written differently one each one. Seto now calming down blushed and spoke "I didn't know which one you would like best so I made a bunch and was going to let you pick".

Joey's mind went blank he did not know why he couldn't be with this guy. "Can I keep them all?" Was all Joey could say and all Seto could do was smile.

"Of course you can my Puppy", Seto had no words for how he felt right now. He finally had the love of his live in his arms…willingly. "Puppy, will you be my boyfriend?"

Joey looked up into those bright blue eyes he'd admired from afar for so many years and muttered "Yes". Seto smiled

"Good…but it's not like you really had a choice", and before Joey could respond he was pulled into a kiss.

* * *

**A-Note:** So I hopped you guys like it and sorry if it seemed a little dragged out. I would love to hear what you guys think. I know they were very OOC but I hope you liked them:) So I'm still in school so I have no clue when my next story update will be but I'm going to try and find time to do a Christmas onshot but if it don't get the time I will be back foreshore in April with hopefully and new story and I have plans to revise Falling Down an When the Past Comes Back to Bite You. Love you guys plz R&R.


End file.
